To be a hero
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Terra defies all odds when she decided to save a former friend when she headed into the raging inferno. (Written as a response to a rp ask on tumblr Terra's POV)


Terra felt panic rising in her throat as she watched the flames engulf the warehouse where she had watched certain 5 heroes rush inside as duty called them once again.

And it didn't take them long to emerge again and Terra overheard them talking about some sort of trap. But something was not right - where was Beast Boy?

The schoolgirl turned back to the burning building and the panic began to spread in her - could he still be…?

Terra glanced back at the others and saw that they also noticed his absence and overheard Robin saying something about putting out some the flames first so they could even have a chance of getting out alive.

But wouldn't that take too long?

She…couldn't just watch. What if it was already too-? No! It's never too late!

Not when she could do something about it.

The girl slid her bag off her shoulder and opened it, pulling out her half-filled water bottle before opening the cap and drenching herself as best as was possible. She had seen movies where people did this before entering a burning building so this had to work, right? Well, at least she hoped so.

She straightened up again, took one deep breath before rushing into the blazing inferno, not caring whether the others had spotted her - right now she had to focus only on saving her best friend.

Terra squinted her eyes, the large hall of the warehouse already full of smoke. She could barely see anything!

"Beast Boy! Where are you!" she called as she ran, eyes darting left and right. But all she saw were yellow and orange flames, eating away at the walls and pillars. The wooden pillars that held the ceiling upwards creaked before one of them dropped down, kicking up more flames and Terra shut her eyes briefly, her eyes already starting to tear up from all the smoke.

"Can you hear me? We gotta…get out of here!" she called, a little weaker this time before she coughed out some of the smoke that had managed to get into her lungs.

Where could he be? Could he have…made it out already?

Maybe. But what if he hadn't? She couldn't just leave him here.

Terra picked up her pace, wiping the tears from her eyes, dodging a wooden plank that had dropped from above and rolled onto the floor. Feeling increasingly worried, she clenched her fists, trying to push herself up to her feet.

And that's when she spotted him - he seemed to be lying on the floor, next to a forklift to her left. With a sudden surge of hope, she sprung to her feet and rushed over to his side.

"Finally! Quick, we-"

Terra's eyes widened in surprise and shock at seeing him unconscious and having sustained a bleeding wound on his right arm. But otherwise he didn't seem to be that hurt or even burned.

Not wasting any time, she slowly brought the changeling into sitting position before carefully heaving him piggyback style onto her back. holding his healthy arm steady, she stood back up and secretly was glad that he was the shortest out of the team.

Meanwhile the flames have already begun to eat away at the staircase leading to the upper floor as well and Terra was sure that it wouldn't be long until the upper floor and not long after, the whole building might collapse on top of them.

She had to act quick!

The schoolgirl rushed back from the way she came, jumping over burning debris that stood in her path and it didn't take her long to get to the door. Unfortunately a larger pillar blocked the entrance to the warehouse.

They were trapped!

She took a step back, confused and…scared. How could they get out?

Terra bowed a little, trying to evade the thick, dark clouds that had spread and filled every corner of the warehouse. "I…couldn't do it. I…I'm sorry," she rasped, disappointed in herself, thinking that there was no way out.

But then her eyes spotted a possible escape route - and maybe the only chance she had - behind the raging flames, she noticed that there was a window.

It wasn't very high from the ground but the flames blocked most of the view so she didn't know how high she had to jump so she could get through.

But it was a chance she had to take!

Terra faced the window, gripping the shape-shifter now with both hands before squinting her eyes as the flames danced and shifted a little and revealed part of the window and its approximate position.

Now!

Terra took off, sprinting right towards the can do it! You can do it!

And just before she reached the flames, Terra jumped, leaping with both feet into the air and drawing up her knees and shut her eyes. And in the next moment, she heard a horrible crash and sudden pain filled her body.

What was going on?

Before she could register what happened, she landed painfully onto her side. Slowly, she pulled herself into sitting position and looked back to see that she had successfully managed to jump through the window, glass shards littering the asphalt in front of her.

"Beast Boy…we made it!" she called, still weak in the vocal chords…but she saw with a sinking feeling that he hadn't woken up yet.

Could it be that…she was…?

She leaned over him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. But she wouldn't give up - not until he'd open his eyes again!

So she leaned down and began exhaling her breath into his lungs.

Please wake up…


End file.
